Tienes 1 amigo en Facebook, Kyle
by ESTHER ARUSA
Summary: No te preocupes, Kyle, una vez que veas lo buen amigo que soy nunca más querrás estar con tus otros amigos, solo me querrás a mí y a nadie más... Pareja: KipxKyle Dedicado a: Usagi Mitzui y pauuliiitaa10.


**Hola a todo el mundo, estoy de vuelta, tuve muchos problemillas y me tuve que ausentar un tiempo pero estoy de regreso con un fic que pienso sera un Three-Shot, o quizás tenga cuatro capítulos a lo mucho, aún no lo sé y este fic es de una pareja que amo pero no hay más que dos fics de ellos, este fic va dedicado especialmente a Usagi Mitzui, pauuliiitaa10, Luis Carlos y las chicas del Rol. La trama es un tanto retorcida (?) Pero espero les guste y le den una oportunidad:**

Tienes 1 Amigo en Facebook, Kyle.

Nunca tuve realmente a nadie a mi lado, nunca tuve amigos de verdad, siempre estaba solo y jamás comprendí la razón de mi soledad. Mis padres me decían siempre que era un chico muy especial, maravilloso, que cualquier persona sería feliz si fuera mi amigo… entonces ¿Por qué todos me tratan como un apestado? Cuando inició la moda del Facebook enseguida me hice un perfil esperando que pudiera hacer aunque sea un amigo, con uno solo sería suficiente para hacerme sentir mejor, para sentirme querido por alguien que no fueran mis padres, que de verdad le interesaba a alguien.

Pasaron los días los cuales se convirtieron en semanas y poco después en meses no sé cuánto tiempo paso exactamente antes de que recibiera una solicitud de amistad en Facebook, todas las tardes después de clases encendía el ordenador con la esperanza de ver que alguien quisiera ser mi amigo, que alguien hubiera aceptado alguna de mis solicitudes de amistad, pero nada pasaba, quería pensar que a quienes había enviado la solicitud aún no habían entrado a sus cuentas o carecían de internet, quería pensar que los de mi grupo habían tratado de buscarme para agregarme pero dada la rareza de mi nombre no habían podido localizarme.

Ese día era como cualquier otro, era un día más, gris, vació, triste y sin sentido en mi vida, a veces me preguntaba cuál era mi razón de vida si nadie parecía notar que existía, a veces me hacían dudar de mi propia existencia, estaba por apagar el ordenador y hacer mis deberes cuando de pronto una ventana se abrió, mis ojos se iluminaron, ahí estaba lo que tanto había deseado, alguien quería ser mi amigo, enseguida acepte la solicitud, el nombre de la persona era un tal Kyle Broflovski, mire su foto de perfil, piel blanca, hermosos ojos verdes, usaba un peculiar gorro verde y sobre todo su sonrisa, una sonrisa que parecía estarme dedicando solamente a mí.

No pude contener mi emoción, recuerdo que enseguida le avise a mis padres, comencé a festejar y ellos solo sonrieron como los buenos padres que eran.

Paso el tiempo y Kyle y yo comenzamos a hacer todo juntos, salíamos al cine juntos, a jugar juntos, se volvió mi confidente de mis más profundos secretos, solo a él le contaba lo que ni siquiera a mis padres podía decirle, el reía cuando miraba una foto graciosa mía y yo reía junto con él, se ponía triste cuando le contaba de mis lapsus de tristeza pasados, ya que desde que él se volvió mi amigo la tristeza parecía haberse ido y ya no me sentía tan miserable… desgraciadamente todo en esta miserable vida tiene un fin, un día estando feliz en mi cuarto apunto de contarle lo que me había ocurrido en el día recibí un mensaje de él, disculpándose y dando por terminada nuestra amistad, sentí un inmenso dolor en mi pecho, uno que jamás había sentido, la foto que había impreso y colocado en mi pared de él cayo al lado mío, ahora su sonrisa me parecía burlona más que sincera, suspire, por mucho que tratara no podía odiarle, después de todo él fue mi primer y único amigo.

Quería pedirle que me diera una mejor explicación por la cual ya no podíamos seguir siendo amigos, pero tenía miedo de lo que pudiera contestarme, me quede callado, mirando al suelo y reflexionando que era lo que había hecho mal para que Kyle ya no me quisiera como su amigo, quizás si encontraba el error podría corregirlo y ser el amigo que Kyle quería, ¿Sería mi apariencia? No, el nunca comentó nada al respecto ¿Y si le molestaba que siempre estuviera con él? Imposible, los amigos siempre están juntos ¿No? Entonces ¿Qué? ¿Fue algo que dije o hice? Mi cabeza comenzaba a dolerme de tanto pensar, estaba por apagar el computador cuando vi algo increíble, de pronto tenía más de mil amigos en mi cuenta cosa que me hiso sentirme feliz nuevamente, pero lo que verdaderamente hiso que mi corazón latiera y que me sintiera alivianado fue ver a Kyle entre mis amigos nuevamente*, pero no quería estropearlo, de hecho quería empezar de nuevo todo, cambiar, ser un nuevo yo y que de esa manera Kyle me volviera a querer como su amigo, que se arrepintiera por abandonarme y volviera a mi pidiendo perdón, yo le diría que no habría nada que perdonar y entonces ambos seríamos felices de nuevo como los mejores amigos que éramos.

Comencé a estudiarle, sabía que él era un año mayor que yo pero nunca imagine que estudiara en la misma escuela que yo, solo Dios sabe lo que sentí cuando lo vi caminando por los pasillos de la escuela leyendo un libro, sonreí y continué mi investigación de él, ahora sabía que era judío, que tenía un hermano menor adoptivo llamado Ike que era Canadiense, que sus padres eran de Jersey cosa que no me importo, averigüé que era diabético y por ello no podía consumir mucho las cosas dulces, él era el mejor de su clase con las mejores notas de su generación, mi corazón latía de felicidad cada que veía su nombre en el cuadro de honor donde exhibían las notas más altas y él siempre estaba ahí. Averigüe todo lo necesario, incluso investigue a los sujetos con quienes siempre estaba, el más interesante de todos ellos era Stan, su "súper mejor amigo" o lo sería al menos hasta que yo apareciera y me convirtiera en su nuevo súper mejor amigo.

Stan era el chico popular, tenía por novia a la chica más linda de su curso, atleta, preocupado por los animales y según varias chicas bien parecido, así era Stan, él había salvado la vida de mi amado amigo pelirrojo más de una vez, trague saliva en seco, no era justo, simplemente no lo era… Es decir… obviamente tenía una ventaja porque el a diferencia de mí tenía casi la misma edad que Kyle, habían estado juntos desde Kinder o quizás antes, lo comencé a odiar, Kyle sería mío y únicamente mío, cuando me viera nuevamente, cuando supiera lo mucho que me esmere para cambiar y viera que yo era todo lo que el buscaba de una amistad enseguida dejaría al bastardo ese.

Tuve que esperar unos años hasta poder hacer mi jugada, ahora ya no era el niño de tercer año del que todos huían, ahora era un adolescente, ya estaba en séptimo semestre, ya no me importaban los chicos de mi curso solo me importaba Kyle. En cuanto entre a la secundaria mi vista enseguida busco a mi pelirrojo favorito y ahí estaba en toda su gloria, caminando riendo al lado de sus amigos, en esos momentos quería alejarlo de ellos, pero me contuve, camine hacía el, mis nervios comenzaron a traicionarme, comencé a sudar y mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, cuando al fin estuve lo suficientemente cerca de él pude aspirar su aroma, era la primera vez que estábamos así de cerca, en todas las salidas, pijamadas y fiestas estuvimos siempre separados por un frio monitor, pero ahora no, ahora podía tocarlo. Estire mi brazo y golpee su hombro suavemente en busca de llamar su atención, enseguida se detuvo y sus amigos se detuvieron junto con él, casi al mismo tiempo los cuatro se giraron para mirarme.

-Hola, Kyle-salude tímidamente, dedicándole mi mejor sonrisa

-Hola… ammm…-dijo pensativo, me abofetee mentalmente, pero claro, habían pasado años desde la última vez que nos vimos y sin duda había cambiado mucho razón por la cual quizás no podía recordarme

-Kip, Kip Drordy-complete

-Jajaja-se comenzó a burlar su amigo cuyo aspecto físico me recordaba al de un cerdo sumamente obeso y repulsivo-Pero si es el subnormal de tercero, el que no tenía ni un amigo en Facebook

Kyle lo miro y luego me miro a mi fijamente con sus hermosos ojos verdes los cuales lucían mucho más hermosos que en su foto actual de perfil de Facebook.

-¿Kip?-pronuncio mi nombre con duda, su voz era hermosa, celestial como la de un ángel, mi ángel, aquel que me había salvado de aquel infierno gris donde solo había tristeza y dolor.

-Sí-asentí emocionado-¿Me recuerdas?

-Kyle, ¿Quién es este?-pregunto su amigo pelinegro, Stanley, le mire con odio, enserio su simple cara me provocaban deseos de querer atacarle

-Un viejo amigo, Stan-respondió mi ángel-¿Recuerdas el asunto de Facebook?

-Pfff ¿Cómo no recordarlo?

-Bueno, él es Kip, uno de mis amigos, cuando comencé a quedarme sin amigos ustedes fueron de los pocos que nunca me dejaron y…-enseguida se mordió su labio, supongo que estaba arrepentido por lo que había pasado entre nosotros

-¿Y qué más, Ky?-cuestiono con voz suave mirándolo fijamente

-Y pues bueno, después él y yo dejamos de ser amigos en Facebook, lo lamento Kip-se apresuró a añadir-no fue nada personal, enserio tan solo…

-Tan solo que tenerte como amigo significaba que eso lo volvía un apestado igual que tú y nadie quiere a los apestados-replico el cerdo mantecoso sonriendo

-¡No, eso no fue así Cartman!-grito con enfado

-Oh, claro que fue así mi estimado Kyle ¿Recuerdas? Poco a poco, uno a uno todos te fueron dejando, abandonándote y cómo no querías perder a tus amigos por estar relacionado con un apestado como este tú simplemente lo eliminaste de tu vida

-Fue tu culpa en primer lugar culón, tú fuiste quien le daba todas esas ideas a las personas de a quien agregar y a quien no

-Pero aun así tu reputación fue más importante que este fenómeno y si no quieres que vuelva a pasar lo mismo será mejor que estés lejos de él o de otra forma perderás de nuevo a todos tus amigos-dicho esto se dio media vuelta-Andado Kinny, no quiero que se me pegue lo subnormal- entonces se retiró con un chico vestido de naranja

-Ky-llamamos al mismo tiempo Stan y yo

-Lo siento, Kip, en verdad lo siento-dijo dolido sin mirarme siquiera-Andando, Stan, no quiero llegar tarde-tomo la mano del pelinegro y comenzó a caminar, Stan me lanzó una mirada de advertencia antes de irse de ahí junto con mi ángel… entonces todo esto era por el asunto de los amigos…

-No te preocupes, Ky, una vez que veas lo buen amigo que soy nunca más querrás estar con tus otros amigos, solo me querrás a mí y a nadie más-me retiré a mi salón pensando en una forma de que Kyle se olvidará del resto de sus amigos y al mismo tiempo que pudiera notarme.

***N/A: Cómo sabrán al final del capítulo de Facebook Kip pasa a tener TODOS los amigos que Stan tenía y entre los amigos de Stan estaba Kyle por ello Kip y Kyle de una manera u otra vuelven a ser amigos.**

**Si les gusto o no díganme por review lo que piensan debería de mejorar, redacción, puntuación, ortografía, etc, etc, espero poder publicar pronto los siguientes capítulos y ponerme al corriente con mis otros fics, sin más espero hayan disfrutado este primer capítulo y me digan su opinión ;)**


End file.
